Girls Before Flaws
by RoxyT
Summary: (Boys Over Flowers in reverse!) Goo Joon-Pyo and his friends are making a 'delivery' when they save a suicidal student. In order to save face, ShinHwa Academy enroll the four friends as special scholarship students. Almost nobody at school shall question rich, beautiful Geum JanDi and Chu GaEul. Then, they meet the F4.
1. Episode 1 pt 1

Ever since the start of the Korean economic development, a single company holds the highest ranking with its continuous growth. It has finally established itself in the international market as a world-class company. That company is Shin-Hwa.

From electronics, oil refining and automobiles, to delivery, and telecommunications, even if you're a Korean who doesn't even know the President's name, it would be difficult for you not to have come across the words "Shin-Hwa". It is a massive empire; a model Korean conglomerate.

One day when Shin-Hwa achieved a $10B export for the first time in its history, its founder said this when he was invited to the Blue House instead of accepting a medal of honor: "Mr. President, please let me build a school for my grandchildren." Incorporated Association, Shin-hwa Academy.  
For this school, which is unprecedented in Korean education history, the President – at a time when economic development was more important than equal opportunities for education – spared no effort even allowing special laws to be passed.

Now there is even a saying that a family won't get anywhere without a Shin-Hwa graduate, Shin Hwa is a base built by the top 1% of Korean society, for the top 1% of society. Beginning with Shin Hwa Kindergarten, which most upper class kids are unable to enroll even if they were registered immediately after they were born, once they enroll, they can be educated at Shin Hwa from elementary, middle and high school all the way to university.  
For all the Korean students and parents frustrated by the college entrance exams, Shin Hwa is both the object of their jealousy and dreams. However, this school for the chosen sons and daughters of God, something beyond anyone's imagination is happening…

* * *

In the school of Shin-Hwa, a girl wearing a messy school uniform -a ruffled plaid skirt, a stained dress shirt under a wrinkled jacket, and her shoes were missing, leaving her socks vulnerable- walked down a hallway. Her curly brown hair covered her face as she hung her head in despair, but she was not alone, other students also in their cleaner and neater uniform watched from the sides, clearing the way as she continued forward. Small whispers and giggles could be heard coming from them, but they made no move to approach her. The girl acted as if she were the only person there.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small restaurant simply named 'Sweets' at the front and a 'Sorry we are CLOSED ' sign at the door, three teenage boys sat a booth, watching the television up on the wall.

One was named Song Woo-Bin. He had on a red sweater vest over his light blue dress shirt, and navy blue slacks, his short hair was neatly combed to sweep to the left. With a professional air to him, he crossed his arms and took note of the weather reports to see if they affect him later in the week.  
The one who sat next to him was So Yi-Jung, he wore a plain, red t-shirt, regular blue jeans, and a blue bike helmet strapped to his head making his black hair stick out awkwardly underneath. He'd frown in concern and hum sadly at the mention of a fire, a flood, war, or even a cat stuck in a tree.  
The third one on the other side was Goo Jun-Pyo, a tall boy wearing a black beanie that covered the majority of his hair, a blue hoodie, and faded jeans. He'd shake his head or furrow his eyebrows whenever the news would talk about a troubled celebrity.

"Shin Hwa Group was selected as the biggest sponsor for the 2012 London Olympics. In the middle of the global financial crisis…"

"Turn that junk off, we have a delivery!" Another teenager walked in from the entrance abruptly, swinging the door open. His hair had a bed head look, and he wore a blue denim jacket, dark jeans with a couple of holes, and the air of a stereotypical rebel. It was Yoon Ji-Hoo.

Goo Jun-Pyo sighed as he turned off the TV and got out of his seat.  
"Why do we have to go _now?_" So Yi-Jung whined as he slouched in his chair.  
"It's probably best not to question it. " Song Woo-Bin advised as he gave the helmeted boy a pat on the back, Yi-Jung frowned childishly as he followed the other three out the door.

Then, the four boys piled into an old, red car; Jun-Pyo in the passenger seat, Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung in the back and Ji-Hoo in driver's seat as he started the car before they drove away from the restaurant.

"So, what's the plan, again?" Goo Jun-Pyo asked after a few moments of silence. Groans of annoyance from the backseat came as a result.  
"Seriously? We've been working on this for two weeks!" Ji-Hoo turned his head to the passenger seat and poked the other's head, "Were you even listening?"  
"Hey, eyes on the road!"  
"Both hands on the wheel!"

The car slightly swerved in the street before returning back to its original place.

* * *

Back at the school, the same girl could be seen walking outside. Her socks now had a couple holes in them and were covered in dirt; she didn't seem to notice as her head still hung.

The only difference this time is that now there were a crowd of students following her as they laughed and shouted sarcastic remarks. Some had their camera phones out.

"Oh, poor little Oh Min-Ji!"

"Where are your shoes?"

"Why are your clothes so dirty?"

She ignored their yelling and continued on.

* * *

"You got it now?"  
"Yeah."

By now, the old, red car the four boys rode in was parked outside of Shin-Hwa campus. They exited the vehicle and peeked around the corner to see the security guard that allowed access into the school.

"And even if you don't know, all you have to do is stand there and not look suspicious." Ji-Hoo explained as he reached into the trunk and brought out four dry-cleaned sweats covered in plastic and handed each of his associate one.

"Alright, we're gonna need the least suspecting one out of all of us to talk to the guy…" Ji-Hoo looked between each of them before Woo-Bin spoke up.  
"I'll go. If I had to choose between tall, dark, and clueless Jun-Pyo, bipolar Ji-Hoo, or clumsy Yi-Jung… I'd choose myself."  
"The geeky Woo-Bin?" Ji-Hoo glared at Woo-Bin  
"No, "Woo-Bin sighed, "the one who isn't dressed like a hoodlum."

"Uhm, let's just make the 'delivery' before we kill each first…" Jun-Pyo interrupted as he stood between the tense pair.  
"I agree with Jun-Pyo!" Yi-Jung quickly agreed.

"Whatever."  
"Fine."

Walking side-by-side, Woo-Bin looked calmly at the wary security guard, "We're here with a delivery from Woo-Bin's Cleaners."  
The four of them held up their wrapped clothing with innocent smiles on their faces. The security guard looked at the four for a couple more seconds before pressing a button and saying, "Go ahead."

They all nodded and said, "Thank you." Before passing through.

Once they were out of the man's hearing, Ji-Hoo chuckled and looked at Woo-Bin, "Woo-Bin's Cleaners? What kind of name is that?"  
"It was in the moment, and we got through, didn't we?"  
"I'm just surprised that he let four strange teenagers into the school." Yi-Jung looked back at the booth the man was in.  
"He's a security guard, they're all idiots."

"Who cares, let's just get in, take what we need, and get out." Jun-Pyo looked anxiously around for teachers, students, or more guards.  
"Yes, dear."

Now searching through the entire school wasn't easy for them. It was a large school, and there were only four of them. The fact that they had no idea where to find what they needed didn't help.

"Where is it?" Yi-Jung asked, looking at the buildings, but they all seemed the same.  
"We should've planned this out better." Ji-Hoo frowned, regretting not have thought of mapping out the school beforehand.  
"That might've been wise…" Woo-Bin sighed and shook his head as Jun-Pyo facepalmed himself.

"Let's try looking in that building." Ji-Hoo pointed at a random building, a couple students could be seen walking out.  
"We might as well."

Right when they walked in, they were hit the smell of delicious food. Even though they just ate, the scent managed to make their stomachs growl. Not only was that, but the inside of the room gorgeous.  
Climbing down the stairs, entranced, they were amazed by the sight of the stone walls, the smooth, wooden tables where students enjoyed their rich food, the flat screen TV where you could watch as you ate, and the small garden in the middle of the room. The entire room was like a nice restaurant instead of a cafeteria.  
Teens talked and joked around while drinking out of their glasses nonchalantly. They ordered their food from real chefs as if this were a normal thing, which for them it probably was. This was real food. It's not just some kind of mystery meatloaf, but well-prepared caviar and fried fish along with all types of foods the four boys couldn't eat everyday like these guys.

Swallowing, Jun-Pyo said, "This can't be a school…"

Quick steps down the stairs interrupted their admiring as a boy yelled behind them, "Hey, Oh Min-Ji is up on the rooftop!"  
The rich kids all stopped what they were doing and followed the boy outside in a mob, bumping into the four guys who had no idea what was going on. Then, the cafeteria was empty with some trays unfinished. The chefs in the kitchen seemed to have had ignored what just happened and began to clean up already.

The four guys looked at each other, confused.  
"W-what just happened?" Yi-Jung questioned as he got back up after being pushed to the ground previously.  
"I… am not sure, but whoever this Oh Min-Ji is must be popular…" Woo-Bin, still a bit shaken, straightened his clothes and hair.  
Goo Jun-Pyo, after a couple moments of silence between them, spoke, "…Let's go check it out."  
The other three looked at him as if he were crazy, "What?!"  
"It might be something interesting…" before they could object, Jun-Pyo was already up the stairs.  
"Wait, Goo Jun-Pyo!"

The three teenagers stared after their friend as he went to follow the crowd of students, not knowing what would happen.

"We should go, too."  
"What? You too Ji-Hoo?" Yi-Jung shook the other's shoulders in hopes of snapping his friend of the trance.  
"I agree with him. What's the worst that could happen, really?" Woo-Bin then went to catch up with Jun-Pyo with Ji-Hoo right behind him, leaving Yi-Jung by himself.  
After a few seconds, he sighed sadly and trudged up the stairs, "I need new friends…"

By the time the helmeted teen caught up with his friends, they were already in the crowd, looking up at the roof. On the roof was a girl standing on the railing, trying to keep her balance and Goo Jun-Pyo a few feet away from her.

"I told you, she wouldn't survive four days."

"Three is close, though."

"Two and a half, really."

"Who's the dude, though?"

The three friends looked alarmed as they quickly ran to their companion, "Goo Jun-Pyo!"

Up on the roof, Oh Min-Ji looked down at the ground. It was a long way and would definitely kill her. She slightly turned back to the crowd of students with their camera phones and tried to ignore the random guy attempting to coax her out of this.

"Please stop this! You don't need to do it!" He looked at the group of teens who merely recorded the endangered girl and laughed.  
'Laugh. That's all these kids do like everything is a joke.' Jun-Pyo thought, 'This isn't, though. This girl will not die today because of a bunch of wealthy hyenas with cameras.'  
"Why?" the girl hiccupped, tears in her eyes, "This is what they want, right? I'm just doing what's necessary to please them."

Oh Min-Ji turned back to the open space in front of her that would soon lead to her death, kids on the ground joked and pointed and smirked at this moment of weakness. Soon, she would be rid of this cruelty. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to take her last step.

"Goo Jun-Pyo!"

"Oh Min-Ji!"

The new voices interrupted Oh Min-Ji's suicide; she turned back around again to see three more guys breathing hard. They had just ran all the way up here? She looked at them questionably, "Who are you people…?"  
"Oh, um, I'm So Yi Jung…?"  
"Goo Jun-Pyo.".  
"Song Woo-Bin."  
"Yoon Ji-Hoo. We, uh, are part of Woo-Bin's Cleaners, you owe us $40." He lied.  
"Ji-Hoo!"  
"He means $35." Woo-Bin also lied.  
"Woo-Bin!"

The students on the roof laughed at this strange situation. Oh Min-Ji's mood didn't waver, and she didn't bother wiping away the tears. She was being charged right before she died?  
"Settle it with my family." She spoke quietly as she turned back, "I'm about to die anyway."  
The four boys panicked, "Wh-why?"  
Woo-Bin thought this girl was insane, "But your school is amazing…"  
"This is not a school!" She grinded her teeth with anger at this boy's foolishness, "This is hell."  
"Bullsh*t." Ji-Hoo growled, "You know how bad public schools are? The real hell is out there."  
"Besides, have you ever heard about the hell of college entrance? It's a real monster." Yi-Jung shook his head, even the thought tired him out.

"Ha, _monster._" She gave a dry chuckle at the word, "Have you ever heard of a girl named Geum Jan-Di? How about Chu Ga-Eul?"  
"Who?"  
"They're the ring leaders here. A couple of tyrants in their thrones that can point their magic scepters at someone and make them into… into something else. You'll automatically become everyone's enemy no matter who you are. Just like me."

Letting it sink in for a second, Goo Jun-Pyo tightened his fists, "So, they're all just blind creeps traveling in groups, ganging up on their classmates, their friends, even strangers?!"  
"People like that deserve to be punished." Woo-Bin glared. Is that really how it is? All this power is given to wild children with no control whatsoever? That's chaos.  
"By us." Ji-Hoo added coldly.

"You know, anybody would be lucky to have people like you around to protect them." Oh Min-Ji regretted ever treating anyone the way her classmates treated her. If Heaven is real, please let that be where she ends up.  
Then, she jumped. People screamed.

Before Goo Jun-Pyo knew it, he was diving after her, but his hands almost slipped. Luckily, Yoon Ji-Hoo, Song Woo-Bin, So Yi-Jung had each grabbed the girl before he dropped her.

Next thing they know, they're all over the news.

* * *

_The cradle of privilege education, Shin-Hwa High School; the one who saved the ostracized student was neither a son of a chaebol nor of honorable family, but four boys claiming to deliver laundry._

The news soon began to spread with negative reactions.  
"The sons of God who are exempted from college entrance by money! If you guys have nothing to do like that, just take SAT!"  
"If privilege is this much, it deserves capital punishment! Shin-Hwa group should bow itself up!"  
"As a parent, I can't forgive them. From tomorrow, let's not go to Shin-Hwa Mart."

Soon, strikes and riots formed, "Shin-Hwa Group, give us an explanation! Give us an explanation! Give us an explanation! Abolish the special education system!"

Yi-Jung frowned at the words of the public. No one had done anything before, so why is now any different? It made no sense.  
Right now, he is at the restaurant 'Sweets', cleaning the tables in a white apron now. His friends Jun-Pyo, Woo-Bin and Ji-Hoo were sitting at the same booth from earlier with similar reactions.

"I'm in the place where the public is demanding for finding the truth of the school bullying in Shin-Hwa High school and protesting against the special educational system." A woman on the news spoke in front of a rowdy with huge signs that said things about Shin-Hwa's treatment of the lower class and such, "Let's hear some opinions from the citizens. Hello, what brought you out to the streets with a candle?"  
A regular teenage boy appeared with a lit flame in his hands, "My friend was also heavily bullied and he dropped out of school, we can say that it's because of the unbearable stress of the entrance exams, but they have no hardship whatsoever. Don't you think so?"

"Ah, mom, can you please turn that off?" Yi-Jung's mom looked at her son before turning off the television reluctantly. She looked a lot like her sons with her dark hair in a messy bun and her own white apron. Unlike the four other boys, she approved of this. Maybe this will give her son a chance to have a better future?  
Behind the counter filled with various cakes and sweets, Yi-Jung's brother, So Il-Hyun, smirked, "Hey, do you guys know what they're calling you?"  
The four boys looked at the older man, "They're calling you Common Heroes, The Justice Boys, you are modern-day Justice League. Though personally, I prefer Fantastic Four because there are four of you… Yi-Jung would be the girl."  
"Would not!"  
"Oh, and they're saying things like 'Send them to the Shin Hwa High School!' and stuff!"  
Yi-Jung's mother squealed, "Oh yes! F4 fighting!"

The four boys sat/ stood there for a couple moments.  
"…Cool."

"Also, those chicks, Geum JanDi and Chu GaEul, the Princesses of Korea? Are they really cute? If you really do end up at Shin Hwa, you think that you could put in a good word for me~?"  
"Tch, Princesses?" Ji-Hoo scoffed, "Dictators' more like it."

A flash that blinded them broke their conversation. Walking outside, the F4 saw the paparazzi rushing to the restaurant.

"Jun-Pyo, please look over here!"

"Ji-Hoo, please say something!"

"Excuse me!"

"Look here!"

"Smile!"

The Fantastic Four looked between each other, slightly disoriented but considerate. Finally, they shrugged and gave the cameras a smile.

* * *

"Is that school for gifted people?" a man on TV asked the news lady back at the protests, "It's neither a science school nor a foreign language school. It's literally a school for the rich! I thought we pursue a fair society? That bourgeoisie school is-"

_Click_

The television turned off. A man sat a big desk by the window; his nametag was on the front of the desk: President Geum Il-Bong. Obviously displeased, he read the magazine in front of him, it talked about the Justice Boys and how they were such heroes to the commoners. A knock at the door took his attention.

A woman in clothes as professional as her walk and expression entered. Bowing, "I'm sorry, sir. The group PR department and related companies are trying their best to extinguish the public opinion."  
"Extinguish? Do you think this is being extinguished? How do you let the reporters dare?!" he slammed his hand on the desk, "Dare to mention my daughter's name?"  
The woman kept a calm poker face and bowed her head, "I'm deeply ashamed."

"Do you know why the public opinion is scary? Because it's ignorant. Once it goes berserk, it's unmanageable." The President's anger rose, "Reason and common sense doesn't work anymore. The one who set the fire should extinguish it."  
A man entered the room and hands the President a cell phone, "Mister Chairman, the prime minister is on the line."  
Taking a deep breath, the Chairman spoke into the phone, "Yes, sir… Yes, it's getting interesting."

* * *

ta da~! I hope you liked it. This is, like, 3,000 words, and we're still not halfway TT^TT

please enjoy and happy Holidays!


	2. Episode 1 pt 2

At the end of the day, the F4 went to their respective homes.

First, it was Song Woo-Bin. He had taken the bus home and walked the rest of the way. By the time he was outside his house, he was exhausted, "Those damn paparazzi… It's impossible to find a peaceful place to work with all of those cameras and people around."

Woo-Bin didn't really find himself complaining about his home life. Sure, sometimes he wished his father wasn't so strict sometimes, but his mother was very nice in contrast.  
Constantly, he was pestered to keep his grades up which got him often teased about being a dork. They'd say things like he would rather home studying than out with a pretty girl which was probably true and why he was named a nerd.

Walking inside with his house key, he failed to notice the men in suits and their black cars parked a few feet by his home due to being tired.  
Closing the door behind him, he muttered, "I'm home…"

"Ah, there he is." Recognizing his father's voice, he looked up and was surprised to see a woman in a fancy suit sitting with his parents at the dining table.  
His mother smiled cheerily, "This lady's from the Shin-Hwa Chairman's office."  
Jaw dropping, he looked at the strange woman who smiled politely at him, "It's nice to finally meet one of the Justice Boys."  
Choking on his words, he managed to say, "H-hi."  
"Just listen to what she has to say, Woo-Bin." Woo-Bin's father didn't want his son's first impression on this important person was that he didn't know how to talk. Woo-Bin looked back to the woman and attempted to compose himself.  
"Ah-ahem, yes?" he tried to speak in a professional manner as best as he could.  
The woman nodded and said, "You and your friends are being accepted as special scholarship students at Shin-Hwa Academy."

Woo-Bin was speechless. His eyes bulged as looked over his excited mother, what he hopes is his father with an approving look in his eyes, and the stoic woman from Shin-Hwa, "S-scholarship? H-how?"  
"Woo-Bin, we can save the questions for later after we've gotten you prepped for your first day of school tomorrow~" Woo-Bin's mother then began to push her stuttering son out of the room into another to save him from embarrassing himself any further.

"Now, I take it everything is set for my son, then?" Woo-Bin's father shook hands and smiled politely at the suited woman who nodded in response.  
"Yes, all of his classes are scheduled, and his uniforms are all prepared. We are thankful to have your son here at the school of Shin-Hwa."

After watching the secretary leave, Woo-Bin's father saw that his wife was already shoving the fancy paid-for uniform onto their son. Ignoring that, he scolded his lightheaded son, "What was that? You were completely frozen back there. Is that how you want important, wealthy people to see you? They'll completely disregard you if you don't show them your potential!"  
Woo-Bin muttered a sorry as he was still a bit shocked; luckily Mother Dearest was there to back him up, "Now, husband, go easy on him, it's not every day that people like us have the honor to have someone in their family go to a school like Shin-Hwa Academy~!"  
"Still, the tuition there is absolutely unreachable for 'people like us', and he should take advantage of that by showing them that he's just as sophisticated as them. Others study hard, have the money, and they still can't go, you should consider yourself lucky there, son. Tomorrow morning, no stuttering or mumbling or muttering or any of that!" and that was the last thing Woo-Bin's father said before turning in for the night.

"Now, honey, don't take what he said too seriously. You know he loves you, he's just very, well, serious about what happening to you. Just be yourself and make some friends if you can there. If not, you'll always have your friends Yi-Jung and them, right~?"  
Woo-Bin's mother's speech seemed to have gone unheard as he numbly nodded his head and stared off into space, "You know what? I'm going to get you a glass of water, okay? Just… try not to faint!"

* * *

Yi-Jung sighed tiredly as he biked home, "This celebrity stuff sure is tough."

He parked and locked his bike in its usual place then trudged up into his apartment where he with his father.  
His parents had divorced when he and his older brother were still young but old enough to understand what was going on. In the end, his mother got Il-Hyun and his father got Yi-Jung. Since then, it had been tough for dad to hold down a job because he was always pursuing his dream job as a writer which was the reason for the divorce in the first place.  
Yi-Jung was a bit clumsy, so he also had a hard time getting a job. Now, he works for his mother down at 'Sweets'. He was the only employee whose uniform came with a helmet.

"Geum GaEul and Chu JanDi sure made things difficult to get around, today. I hope it ends soon." Taking off his helmet to reveal his helmet-hair, he sighed. All he wanted to do was rest and headed for his bedroom, "I'm ho…"

Interrupting himself, he was stopped by the sight of a lady in a suit and his father sitting together. His father seemed happy by something… Was it because this was the first time he was in the same room as a woman in years?

"Yi-Jung, good! This woman is from Shin-Hwa Chairman's office! Say hello!"  
The lady nodded to him, "It's nice to meet another one of the Justice Boys."  
Gulping, he blurted out, "I-I didn't push her! She was falling, or, well, she jumped."  
Laughing nervously, his father explained, "No, she's here to say that you and your friends are being accepted into Shin-Hwa Academy!"

"I-I am?"  
"I know, this is so inspirational! My son was just another filthy commoner from a broken home when he saves the life and earns the respect of the upper class! Now all you need is a rich girlfriend!"  
Yi-Jung glared at his father, "Dad!"

He then turned back to the woman, "Why am I going? I can't even afford-"  
"That's why you're going as a special scholarship student!" his father butted in before squeezing his son proudly and crying, "You're going tomorrow morning, everything's already prepared for you, (sob) you better find that rich wife, though."  
"Dad!"

The woman laughed as she exited the apartment, "I can see everyone is informed. I'll be off then."

After the she left, Yi-Jung shoved his father off him and shouted, "Dad, why would you just, just… wha… you can't make me go! I don't wanna!"  
"Yi-Jung, you sound like a child-"  
"And why do you want me to get a girlfriend so badly, anyway?"  
"Because if you just stop spilling drinks and food on them, maybe they'd give you a chance?"  
"I don't do it on purpose! It's just a coincidence that it happens every time!"  
"Well, you better not spill anything on this brand new uniform you got because if you can get at least one girl, then I just might be able to get rid of this writer's block of mine!"  
"Dad, what did I say about using me for writing material?!"  
"It can even be a guy-"  
"Dad!"

* * *

Muttering to himself, Ji-Hoo walked to his house, "Stupid Shin-Hwa School and those rich bastards. I hope that school burns down."  
Unlocking the door, he was about to just slip through into his room when someone called his name, "Ah, Yoon Ji-Hoo, nice to meet you."

Usually, he'd just mumble a 'hello' and head to his room and flop on his bed, but he didn't recognize this voice.  
Now, it wasn't that he "completely" hated his family, they were just annoying as hell sometimes… most of the time. He lived with his parents and grandfather. Dad was some kind of veterinarian and was rarely home, mom was just a housewife and never gave him any privacy, and his grandfather was, well, "off". All of it got on his nerves and being at home drove him crazy, so he was more of an outside person.  
Usually, he'd just go driving around in grandpa's old, red car from the stone ages. It's not the best, but it was his Bat Mobile. That reminded him, if they were really the Justice Boys, he calls Batman.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the unfamiliar voice; it was some lady he has never seen before sitting with his parents and grandfather. They all seemed very happy about something…  
"What's this about?" Ji-Hoo asked as he slowly backed toward his bedroom with suspicion.  
"This woman is from Shin-Hwa Chairman's office, she has some news for you." His mother smiled warmly. This only made Ji-Hoo more suspicious.  
"I wasn't really gonna charge her, I swear!" the woman laughed.  
"No, no, Shin-Hwa is accepting you and your friends as special scholarship students."

"Isn't that wonderful news?" His mother and grandfather clapped her hands and squealed as his father did the manlier version of this.  
"What do you mean…"  
"Well, to tell you the truth…" the lady began before Ji-Hoo's grandfather, Yoon Seok-Young, interjected.  
"That rich school is accepting you as a student which means we're rich!"  
"Ah, father, he's a special scholarship student, so our wealth hasn't really changed…" Ji-Hoo's father laid a hand on his own father's shoulder as he broke the news to him.  
"Oh, well that makes this less special then."

"No it doesn't father, our Ji-Hoo's going to one of the best schools in the country!"  
"No, I'm not." Ji-Hoo stated flatly. Immediately, his family looked at him as if he admitted to murder.

"What?!" His father gaped.  
"Excuse me?" His mother placed a hand on her own forehead.  
"You're going to Shin-Hwa?" His grandfather gasped.

"That school is filled with a bunch of insane brats who feed on the tears of the weak and perform witchcraft!"  
"Now son, I think you're over exaggerating…"  
"I told you leaving him with your father too much was a bad influence!"

"You really should reconsider Ji-Hoo." The woman said.  
"Ah, Ms. Secretary, "Ji-Hoo's father began, "Don't worry, he'll be there as soon as tomorrow!"  
"What? No- Ouch!" The objection was interrupted when mom smacked her son up the head.

"Okay, have a nice day!"  
"Drive safely!"

The woman nodded as she exited the home and walked toward her colleagues and the cars.  
"Hey, "she turned around to see Yoon Seok-Young, Ji-Hoo's grandfather standing outside in his robe, "Nak Jang Bool Ip."  
'What's done cannot be undone? Like in the card games?' She thought to herself before slowly turning back and continuing toward her car again. Seok-Young looked interested at the shiny cars before heading back inside. (random...)

"I'm. NOT. Going." Stated the voice of Ji-Hoo sternly.  
"But this is a great opportunity for you." Ji-Hoo's father frowned at his son's stubbornness.  
"Not only do they have great education, but a lot of fun activities you could do with your friends! Like, horseback riding, basketball, soccer, archery, swimming…"  
Ji-Hoo facepalmed himself, "Mom, Goo Joon-Pyo hates swimming."  
"Why?" His grandfather asked, clueless.  
"Wh- why? Grandfather, he doesn't know how to swim!" Ji-Hoo threw his arms in the air from frustration at his family as he headed back toward his room, "Whatever! I'm not even going to that hellhole."  
"Ji-Hoo!" His father sternly called out from his son's use of language.  
"Ji-Hoo, think about all the friends you could make with those other children!"

That's when a thought came to Ji-Hoo's mind. A thought that formed into a plot. A plot that turned into an elaborate scheme. A scheme that would involve more than one person. People like his friends who are also going to that school.  
Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned around with a stoic face, "…fine, but I won't pretend I like it there."

* * *

Goo Jun-Pyo liked to ride his skateboard to and from home and other places. It always put him in a good mood even after a bad day, so even when he saw strange men parked outside his home, he didn't really think too much about it.  
"Heh, Fantastic Four…" unlocking his door, he went inside his small house.

He was always known by his friends as too clueless. At times, Jun-Pyo was considerate, but often just clueless. Maybe he got it from his funny father? Often, dad would embarrass him and/or his sister in public somehow. Jun-Hee was lucky she was old enough to be on her own to save herself. She rarely comes over and is extremely careless about pretty much everything. His mother unfortunately died a while back. It wasn't something he liked to talk about.

"Dad, who are those people outside our ho-"who was that lady at their table with his father and sister? "…hello?"  
"This woman is from Shin-Hwa Chairman's office. She's got some news for you!" His father gave Joon-Pyo a goofy smile.  
This news alarmed the teenager, "I didn't do anything! She was about to jump because those Korean princesses were doing stuff with their scepters! I was just following my friends, but that doesn't mean I'm some kind of guy who jumps off a cliff because my friends did, I wouldn't just watch either too, I'd help them like I did with Ji Oh-Min!"  
"No, it's not that." The lady smiled reassuringly.  
"Just shut up and listen," His sister rolled her eyes before explaining, "Shin-Hwa is accepting you and your friends as special scholarship students."

"Isn't that great news~?" Joon-Pyo's father squealed as he had his own small dance celebration in the background while chanting praises and gibberish.  
Goo Joon-Pyo, on the other hand, was shocked, "Why would I be a scholarship student?"  
The woman was about to answer when Jun-Hee interrupted, "Why would you even question it? Just accept the crown then smile and wave!"  
Joon-Pyo looked between his partying father, his casual sister, and the calm woman before quickly shaking his head, "I don't want to!"

This abrupt statement disrupted his celebrating dad and surprised his sister.  
"What?!"  
"For reals?"

Sheepishly turning back to the suited woman, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Things are fine now. Going to a new school in the middle of the year that I don't even want to go to is not my style. So… it's best you go back and tell the chairman or whoever handles that."  
"But your friends will be there!" his father turned to Jun-Hee, "Please, convince your brother!"

"Goo Jun-Pyo, you should take the time to think-"  
"He won't need to think about it!" Jun-Hee interrupted the woman once more as she and her father suddenly sprung up behind Jun-Pyo and wrestled him to the ground, "He'll be there first thing tomorrow morning!"  
The woman nodded and walked out the door, ignoring the muffled protests of Goo Jun-Pyo.

"Hey!"  
"Just shut up!"

The father and daughter waited until the secretary had closed the door and taken a few steps before releasing Jun-Pyo. Jun-Pyo's father then resumed his small one-man party and performed some impressive yet odd dance moves.  
His son glared at him annoyed before yelling, "Dad! Sister! Why would you do that?"  
"Because you get to wear this snazzy outfit, that's why." Jun-Pyo turned around to see his sister pointing to a Shin-Hwa uniform laid neatly on the table, "Seeing all of this almost makes me proud to be your sister."  
"Dad!" He whined. Momentarily stopping his celebration, father looked to son with half-sympathy and half-whatever.  
"This school is going to be great for you, Jun-Pyo! How can you even say you don't want to go?"  
"Whatever happened to the guy who said that those people only know how to brag and boast about themselves?"  
"He died. I killed him. Now let's rejoice~!" and he resumes dancing.

Jun-Pyo sighed and hung his head. Jun-Hee then laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled coolly, "C'mon brother, think of it as… winning the lottery. Who wouldn't change their outlook on life?"  
"I don't care if it's the jackpot. I refuse!"  
"But since we don't have to pay for your school anymore, we could afford to get you a new car."  
Offended, he looked at his older sister angrily, "You think you can bribe me with a new car that I'll go? Think again sister, I'll never go!"

…

The next day, Goo Jun-Pyo rode to Shin-Hwa Academy with his friends in his brand new uniform.

* * *

next chapter! Can you believe that this is only 4 1/2 minutes of the episode? Since the previous chapter was 13 minutes in, then 42.5 minutes to go which means 10,000 more chapter left!  
Hahahahahahaa... (laughter turned into sobbing)

I hope you like this, so far... I wanted to give you an introduction into the F4's family life. It's normal, right? Give me some advice in the reviews if you think I should change or add something, kay~? ;)

Thanks for skimming~!


	3. Episode 1 pt 3

"Aw, Joon-Pyo, you look so handsome in that uniform~!" Joon-Pyo's father gushed at sight of his son finally wearing 'something decent for once instead of trying to look like some kind of commoner' as he phrased it.  
"Dad, I look ridiculous, and you know I hate to not wear hats." Goo Joon-Pyo complained as he ran a hand through his curly hair. It had always been a pain to manage, so hats made it easier to handle. Luckily, his sister had been nice and fixed it up for him to look acceptable for school. His father, on the other hand, also looked pretty weird. He wore a black suit and a pair of dark sunglasses in order to fit the 'chauffeur look'.  
'What kind of man would do this to his own child?' Joon-Pyo thought miserably to himself as he sank into his chair.  
"Cheer up, buddy!" Ji-Hoo laughed from the backseat with Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin as he laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "At least we're riding together!"

"Oh, there's the school!" Yi-Jung announced, pointing at the school that was slowly growing bigger as they neared it.  
"Why are you so amazed?" Woo-Bin questioned, not as impressed, "We've been here before."  
"Yeah, but it somehow seems different now that we're not robbing them."  
"Shush! Not everyone knows that!" The fact that they were being sent to this school instead of being punished was miraculous, but maybe this was the punishment?

* * *

A variety of shiny, new cars lined up at the front of the school with chauffeurs exiting out of the vehicle to open the doors for the young students who wouldn't even glance upon the school with any kind of awe. They all really were used to this.

Then, a used, grey minivan would skid to a halt in front of the school, making the passengers lurch forward in surprise. As they would attempt to exit, the driver said, "Stop! Please wait for me, sirs."  
Goo Joon-Pyo covered his face in embarrassment as his friends couldn't stop themselves from cracking by.

"Right this way, "Goo Joon-Pyo's father said as he opened both doors while trying to look professional at the same time. The backseat passengers snickered but said their 'thank you'.  
Joon-Pyo quickly muttered as he walked away as fast as he could, "I'll go and come back."  
"Alright."

Thinking it was safe, Joon-Pyo caught up with his friends before he heard his father yell, "F4 FIGHTING!"  
This day was already off to a great start.

* * *

A helicopter flew through the sky over Shin-Hwa Academy before landing on the school grass. Exiting the chopper was a girl with brown, short hair and wearing the latest fashion. She looked around boredly as the helicopter rose up and flew away.

* * *

Students in their uniforms chatted happily as they climbed up the stairs into the school. Some of the girls talked the latest gossip, showed off their new jewelry and hairstyles; others just seemed to have been giggling. Guys were boasting about new achievements their families' companies have made, showed off their riches, and joked around.

One of the conversations overheard was of a trio of girls. The one in the middle seemed to have been bragging about her brand new shoes.

"They have only two pairs of these imported from Japan. I got myself one, guess who bought the other?" Her two friends waited excitedly, "Geum Jan-Di."  
"That's so cool!" One of them gasped.  
"I think it looks better on me." The middle girl smiled as she strutted away.  
"Oh. My. God. You have to totally let me borrow it!"  
"Me too!"

The F4, who had been listening in, shook their heads. These people get so worked up over the simplest things.

* * *

It had been endless wandering through the school, again. Even with maps, they still had no idea where they were, so they decided to split up to cover more ground.

Yi-Jung had been holding the map and focusing on it so hard that he didn't know where he was going and bumped into someone, making her drop her stuff.  
"Oh my, I-I'm very sorry!" he embarrassedly apologized as he kneeled down to help her pick up her things. Quickly swiping up the pencils and papers, he noticed one of the sketchbooks opened and handed it back after getting a quick look at the drawings inside.

"Did you draw those?" he grinned, "They're very good!"  
The girl stared at him strangely until he got uncomfortable, "Uhm… I-I'm lost, do you think that you could point me to where the lunch hall is…?"  
Staying silent for a moment, she pointed behind him. He nodded and bowed, "Ah! Thank you very much… Goodbye!"

And as the quiet girl watched him leave, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Eventually, the F4 regrouped and were inside one of the many buildings at the school. It seemed to be going well until people started shouting out, "They're here! P.O.K! AHH~!"  
Suddenly, crowds of students were swarming the building's entrance as they pushed and shoved the four, confused boys aside.  
Coming through the door were a pair of girls who didn't wear school uniform but did wear indifferent faces even in the midst of fangirling and yelling people. They walked forward and ignored the ones around them as they did. Yi-Jung did notice that one of the girls was the one he bumped into earlier.

Then, the two girls stopped walking and turned around to face the smiling three girls from earlier, the middle girl in particular. Everything quickly went silent. The F4 looked around curiously at the scared girl and the anticipating students around them.

The middle girl's smile disappeared and shakily looked up, "I-is something wrong?"  
"I'll give you to the count of three…" the girl who said this had short, brown hair and wore the latest fashion.  
"What… what for…?"  
"One… two… three." The brown-haired girl then turned to her friend, "Ga-Eul, could you give me your ice-cream?"  
'Ga-Eul' looked at her strawberry ice-cream cone boredly and shrugged as she handed it over, "Sure, I'm not that hungry."  
The short-haired girl then gave it the nervous, middle girl and stared at her expectantly. Until, she finally and sadly dropped the ice-cream right on top of her own shoes. People gasped but made no move to object.

And as the short-haired girl and Ge-Eul continued and walked away, others surrounded the now tearful, ice-cream shoed girl, asking if she was okay and walked to a nearby restroom or wherever. Everyone else just left and went on to their next classes. That left the F4 to just look around questionably with mixed emotions.  
"Who was that crazy chick?!" Ji-Hoo finally asked, looking to his friends for some answers.  
"Yeah and why did everybody just stand there and watch?" Joon-Pyo questioned, "_How_ could they just stand there and watch?"

"Hey loudmouths, "someone behind them spoke in English. The four boys turned around to see three guys glaring at them and in Korean the middle guy spoke, "You better watch what you say."  
Looking over the random trio, Woo-Bin asked, "Who are you?"  
"Who us?" the middle one put on a 'cool face' before saying, "My name is Alexanders."  
"Sunday." The right guy answered, giving a white smile.  
And the last one flipped his blonde hair, "Michael."

Unimpressed, the F4 mentally shook their heads. Ji-Hoo's eye twitched as he asked, "So, are you their fan club or something…?"  
"No, we're the Jin Sun Mi (the true, the good and the beautiful) of Shin-Hwa High School!" the four new students looked at the three guys, each with a face that could only be described as a 'WTF' look, "Now, you better not have had been talking about P.O.K., _transfer students._"  
"P.O.K.?" Yi-Jung repeated in question.  
"The Princesses of Korea, duh." the one named Michael rolled his eyes.  
'What a stupid name…' the F4 thought.  
"So, that bully was that notorious Geum Jan-Di?" Joon-Pyo frowned widely.

The Jin Sun Mi's jaws dropped, all offended.  
"Notorious? You must mean famous! If you don't keep an eye on what you say, you will end up in big trouble!" Sunday took a step towards Joon-Pyo and swatted at him, "I hear your father works with penguins."  
Goo Joon-Pyo grabbed the swatter's arm and moved away uncomfortably, "Actually, they don't have penguins at that zoo. You might be talking about the Puffins. Now, what do you want?"  
The rich kids snickered.  
"This is my first time meeting the son of a zookeeper, "Michael said sarcastically before leaning in as to get a closer look, "It's very fascinating."  
"Back off, Hair Dye." Ji-Hoo snapped, glaring at the blonde boy. Michael scoffed and stuck up his nose.

"Since you're all commoners who know nothing of the world, and this is your first day here. I'll be nice and let you off with a warning." Alexanders explained.  
"What?" Yi-Jung tilted his head.  
"What you said about Geum Jan-Di and Chu Ga-Eul!" Sunday shouted.  
"What?" Joon-Pyo furrowed his eyebrows.  
"We can't?" Woo-Bin asked.  
"Are they really that great?" Yi-Jung couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Hey transfer students! How could you have had never heard of P.O.K.?" Michael gasped.  
Annoyed, Ji-Hoo answered, "Uh, no, because we have more important things to hear about."  
"Tch, let's go guys." Turning away, the fake, the annoying and the stupid walked away. The F4 were then left there, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

_Click_

_Tap, tap, tap_

At Joon-Pyo's house, Joon-Pyo, Ji-Hoo, and Yi-Jung watched as Woo-Bin typed onto a computer, searching up the names of the famous P.O.K.

_Click_

"Chu GaEul, the daughter of a successful architect, is a well-known artist since she was 14." Woo-Bin clicked links and read, "She's had her artwork up in famous museums all over the world. You know, she's also the granddaughter of Chu Yoon He, one of the cultural assets independence fighters on Korean History textbooks and the owner of Woo-Song Museum."  
"Woo-Song Museum?" Yi-Jung gaped, "Do you mean it's her family? How much are they?"  
"It'll hurt if you imagine." Ji-Hoo said.

_Click_

"That's Geum Jan-Di." Woo-Bin continued, "Even 3 year old Korean kids know her. Not only is her father the Chairman of Shin-Hwa, but she's the owner of the Soo Am Art Foundation, a European soccer team, and a Major Leagues baseball team. She is definitely a person worth envying."

"Those are the Princess of Korea?! No way!" Joon-Pyo exclaimed.  
"That is so not fair." Yi-Jung groaned, hitting his head against the wall.  
"Hold on guys, "Ji-Hoo said with a thoughtful look, "Quit whining and listen: I have a plan."

* * *

Just so you guys know, Alexanders is a type of spice like Ginger is. Also, yes, Joon-Pyo's dad is a zookeeper at a zoo with no penguins, but they have puffins.  
If you feel I should change or add something, please tell me in the reviews! Or just review to compliment me~ lol

Thanks for skimming~!


	4. Episode 1 pt 4

"Stupid P.O.K." Yi-Jung grumbled through the halls of Shin-Hwa alongside his best friend, Woo-Bin, "Princesses, hmph… more like Dictators…"  
"Calm down, Yi-Jung," Woo-Bin muttered, not really paying attention to his rambling.  
"How can I calm down when Chu Jan-Di and Geum Ga-Eul, two people having everything served to them on a silver platter, are acting so ungrateful?" The helmet-wearing boy yelled, stopping to face his friend, "They… they better not show their faces to me again o-or… I'll jump off a cliff!"

"Really?" a voice behind them interrupted. The pair turned around to Chu Ga-Eul, looking more or less annoyed, "You sure are chatty."  
Yi-Jung, embarrassed out of his mind, looked the other direction to avoid eye-contact, "S-sorry, we thought nobody would be listening…"  
"Would you really jump?" the girl asked curiously.  
"W-well… I… h-how much did you hear?" Right now, he was seriously considering it if it would mean avoiding this awkward situation.  
"The part about dictators or ungratefulness?" Ga-Eu gave a smug look before walking away, "Oh, and it's _Chu Ga-Eul and Geum Jan-Di_ not Chu Jan-Di or Geum Ga-Eul. Our names should be the least thing to hate on, shouldn't it?"

And after she left, Yi-Jung couldn't help but lean onto Woo-Bin, who was quietly laughing to himself the entire time, and groan, "That's it. I'm jumping."

* * *

Lunch time: The time for eating a variety of gourmet food cooked and served by professional chefs instead of mystery meatloaf slapped together by scary lunch ladies, all of it is made every day for thousands of students at Shin-Hwa. It was too bad the F4 couldn't afford any of it.

As they watched rich kids admire and enjoy their delicious cuisines, the four guys sat a table eating their home lunch. It was pretty nice with the clean, eating conditions and just the smell of rich food was good, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.  
"Hey you there, "someone next to their table said in English, they looked up to see the Jin Sun Mi. In Korean, Micheal fake-gagged, "What the heck is that commoner stuff?"  
"Oh, great. You're here." Woo-Bin muttered.  
"Don't you see that?" the blonde boy asked, pointing to the area the three got their food from.  
"What?" Yi-Jung asked, his mouth full of noodles.  
"A meal for over $50 is foolish back at home." Jun-Pyo answered, taking another shovel of rice.  
"So, you four are willing to humiliate yourselves and eat this poor-person meal in front of everybody?" Alexanders asked, giving them a dirty look.  
"That's the plan." Ji-Hoo stated, happily swallowing his food as to smite them.  
"How… gross." Sunday frowned, eye twitching.

Before their cheery conversation could continue, another student squealed out, "P.O.K.! P.O.K. is here~!"  
Looking up, the F4 saw the pair of girls stride in coolly as everybody else in the cafeteria crowd around them. Jun-Pyo scowled, stabbing into an orange with his chopsticks grumpily. The orange juice squirted into his eye and he yelped.  
Quickly covering his injured eye, somebody tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around and used his good eye to see two twin brothers. One of whom were offering him a handkerchief.  
"You wanna be careful with those." The other brother said, smiling.

* * *

"Ah, see? You did make friends~!" Woo-Bin's mother grinned, practically jumping up and down in her spot. She was also currently washing the dishes at their home, so she spilled some water and soap on the floor.  
"Mom!" Woo-Bin cried, stepping away from the mess his mother was creating.  
She hastily placed the plates back in the sink and dried her hands before asking, "They were really twin brothers?"  
"Uh, yeah. It was like they were the same person. Both of them had identical faces." He thought Lee Jae-Ha seemed more sensitive since he was the one who offered Goo Jun-Pyo the handkerchief while Lee Min-Ha seemed a bit more aloof.  
"That's nice, "She smiled, "I was worried you boys might've been seen as outsiders."  
"We are." Woo-Bin deadpanned. His mother smiling face was replaced with a look of confusion, "Strangers, foreigners, aliens. Mom, we're émigrés."  
"Parvenu?"  
"I think it's best to just keep my head low and graduate before anyone notices."  
Woo-Bin's mom squished his face and looked at her son seriously, "What are you talking about?"  
"Mahm."  
"You're a genius, Woo-Bin. You started talking complete sentences almost right after you were born, always had perfect grades since elementary, tutored college students in middle school, and the only reason you haven't skipped any grades is because you begged your father and I to let you stay in the same grade as your friends. Sweetie, you and your friends will be able to solve your problems because that's who you are." She spoke passionately, looking him straight in the eyes to show what she meant, letting go of his face.  
Woo-Bin sighed and rubbed his face before hugging his mother, "Thanks, mom."

* * *

"Ah! Ouch!" Yi-Jung cringed as his mother plucked his eyebrows, "Mom! What is this?"  
"Hold still, I'm just fixing you up, so you can look nicer for school!" she clicked her tongue impatiently when her son wouldn't hold still. They were at Yi-Jung's mother's house in the bathroom as she had his head hanging above the sink. She said she was going to give him a complete makeover, so he could impress the girls at the school. Meanwhile, So Il-Hyun was laughing his head off by the doorway.  
"M-mom, I don't need any of this! It's ridiculous!" Yi-Jung tried to sit up but hit his head on the faucet, "Gah!"  
"See? This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" She yelled, checking over him for bruises or cuts.  
"Ha, c'mon, little brother, just tolerate it. Mom works all day all week and took the time to care for you instead of resting like she usually would do." Il-Hyun chuckled, leaning against the door frame.  
Rubbing his forehead, Yi-Jung looked guiltily to his mother and groaned, "Fine."  
"Yay! Now, do you think you'd be more noticeable with highlights in your hair?"  
"NO!"

* * *

"Even the poorest girl there would probably still be an 11 out of 10 compared to poor girls here." Goo Jun-Hee commented to her brother, texting to a friend on her phone while laying down on the couch. Jun-Pyo frowned and shook his head.  
"That doesn't mean anything to me! Why would I even consider dating such stuck-up girls?"  
"It's a super A plus in a wedding consulting agency."  
"That doesn't make it any better!"

Jun-Hee rolled her eyes, "Dad, don't you agree with me?"  
"Not now, "their father muttered, strongly concentrated on the clothes he was ironing, "I'm creating perfection…"  
"Why are you ironing my uniform?" Jun-Pyo questioned, his father wasn't exactly the strong, young guy he used to be, so this would be hard work for him.  
"Yeah, you're kind of old and stuff, no offense, dad." Jun-Hee, in her own way, voiced concern for her father's health.  
Finishing the blazer, he held it up and smiled with pride, "I see rich people's kids wearing fancy outfits like these, and now I'm the father of a kid with a fancy outfit. Not even on weddings do some people get to wear this kind of fine cloth."

Taking it from her father's hands, Jun-Hee tried it on, "Hey, it kind of fits me. You think I could wear this to a friend's party?"  
Their father quickly pulled it away, careful not to wrinkle the fabric, she stuck her tongue out. Jun-Pyo shook his head and looked up when his dad started speaking to him.  
"Jun-Pyo, you have to treat these clothes better than you would treat anybody else in the world. Treat it like you worship it. NO stains or tears. Alright?" Jun-Pyo huffed and went to his room as he heard his father laugh, "Now why would this hurt dear old dad? It's for my son, my flesh and blood. I'm completely fine~"

* * *

Ji-Hoo scrubbed at his teeth with his toothbrush in his pajamas. Pausing to talk to his reflection, he glared, "Geum JanDi and Chu GaEul. The world has had enough of your injustice. It's time for to someone speak out to you Tyrants of Korea. And they are the F4! Starting tomorrow, both of you will regret ever even using the word 'commoner'!"  
"Ji-Hoo!" he turned his head to see his grandfather, looking at him, "Quit talking to yourself, people will think you're crazy."  
Ji-Hoo then watched Yoon Seok-Young walk away and mumble to himself.

'Tch, hypocrite.' He thought before spitting into the sink.

* * *

The next day, the F4 went back to school, though it's not like they had a choice.

They walked into one of the main buildings in the early morning, Jun-Pyo yawning, Woo-Bin stretching his muscles, Yi-Jung rubbing his eyes tiredly, and Ji-Hoo leaning on Jun-Pyo to keep himself from collapsing on the floor, unconscious. Michael, Sunday, and Alexanders, stalking past the four, scowled at them behind their backs.

"P.O.K.! This way!" a voice squealed which queued everyone but the F4 to rush over to the entrance like they did last time. Crowds of students surrounded the area and waited excitedly for the pair of girls.  
And a couple seconds later, Geum Jan-Di and Chu GaEul entered with disinterested expressions, same as before except they were wearing different outfits.

People moved out of the way for them as they moved forward except for one tall, shy-looking, guy with swept hair. He smiled nervously and held out a small cup of coffee out, "G-Geum Jan-Di, "he stuttered, looking down at his feet, "Would you like to try this fresh cup of coffee? I-it comes from one m-my father's many coffee shops. They're very p-popular and are a g-great wake-up call! I-I'd very much appreciate it…"  
Geum Jan-Di looked between the cup of coffee and the guy in front of her emotionless before accepting the coffee but not drinking it. He grinned widely as the crowd around them gasped, the Jin Sun Mi especially. That's when Jan-Di removed the lid and splashed the tall boy in the chest and face area. He let out a yelp as the drink slightly burned his skin but not enough to leave marks.  
The Jin Sun Mi along with a few others smirked. Alexanders smugly explained, "Geum Jan-Di wouldn't just take any drink unless it was prepared by a professional. Not some two-bit wannabe who knows how to pour a glass."  
Humiliated and pained, the boy ran away. Geum Jan-Di looked distastefully at the now empty coffee cup and tossed it on the ground before passing through the silent students with Ga-Eul. Jin Sun Mi fought each other just to get a chance to hold the paper cup.

P.O.K. found then themselves blocked by the F4 who stood in their way.  
"Who are you?" Jan-Di asked, bored, "You have something to say?"  
Ga-Eul looked expectantly at Yi-Jung who quickly diverted his eyes and Woo-bin who pretended to not notice. Ji-Hoo looked at Jan-Di.

"A lot. I have a lot to say." He growled, sending a glare at her, "You, _young miss!_" his outburst echoed and caught the attention of the students behind them, still crowded around the entrance, "Where's your respect?! Didn't anyone teach you to have manners before? Just because you didn't want it, didn't mean you had to hurt the guy with _hot_ coffee! All you had to do was say 'no, thank you' or something!" the F3 looked at their friend, surprised at his boldness, "Maybe you could've also accepted the drink? Are you just going to send him jumping off a roof as well? Y-you… You bi-"

"Who are you?" the girl repeated, snapping Ji-Hoo out of his fantasy. He looked around to see that everything he just said was imaginary with disappointment, "You have something to say?"  
Grinding his teeth, Jun-Pyo looked at the pair and took a breath before answering, "No."  
The four boys moved out of the way as the P.O.K brushed them off and left. Before leaving, Ga-Eul couldn't help but smile out of amusement at Yi-Jung's embarrassed face.

The four boys looked at each other with shame and anger. Ji-hoo clenched his fists at his missed opportunity, Jun-Pyo frowning at his submissiveness, Yi-Jung cringing at his empty threats, and Woo-Bin face palming and questioning his morals.

* * *

"So, you couldn't go through with it?" Lee Min-Ha asked taking a sip out of his own coffee. He and his twin brother walked with the F4 through the school yards, talking about their missed chance to tell the P.O.K. off. Woo-Bin glared at the book he was reading.  
"What are you doing?" Yi-Jung asked as his friend furiously flipped through pages.  
"I'm punishing myself by reading 25 novels in a row."  
"First of all, that's ridiculous. Second, you like to read." Jun-Pyo looked at his companion, confused.  
"Well, they say too much of a good thing can be bad." Woo-Bin explained, turning the page.  
"Hm… I should punish myself too!" Ji-Hoo nodded, "spending a day with my family should work."  
"The punishment that the Justice Boys inflict upon the super obsequious…" Lee Jae-Ha grinned as if they were real superheroes, "Will you feel better after?"  
Jun-Pyo smiled, "Probably. As long as our good friends/ sidekicks Lee Jae-ha and Lee Min-Ha will be right by our sides!"  
The twin brothers happily accepted their roles. Lee Min-Ha took another sip out of his coffee and commented, "I don't know what she was thinking. This stuff is great!"  
"I'll just keep my water for now." Jun-Pyo smiled, holding up his water bottle.

"Can I have some?" Lee Jae-Ha asked, reaching for the drink before his sibling pulled it out of his reach.  
"Heck no, I asked if you wanted me to get you one, and you said no!" Jae-Ha pouted and chased after his brother for the drink.  
"Just a sip?"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"Leave me alone!"

The F4 laughed at the twins' shenanigans, feeling cheered up already, until Min-Ha turned a corner and bumped into someone. The four boys quickly went to catch up with them once they saw the terrified look on his and his siblings' faces.  
Once they did they saw that Lee Min-ha had spilled his coffee on Geum Jan-Di's boots. The girl glared at the boy with Chu Ga-Eul standing next to her.  
"Oh, I- uh, I'm so sorry, Miss Geum Jan-Di!" he stumbled, bowing, his brother standing by, worriedly.  
"Sorry?" the shorter girl asked, offense in her voice, "If we apologized every time we did something wrong, that'd leave us for need of the law or police, right?"  
"B-but, it was an accident." Lee Jae-Ha stuttered out, defending his brother, "W-we'll buy you same pair as soon as possible!"  
"So, you're richer than I am, then?"  
"Wha-"  
"These are not some cheap knock-offs from some common shoe store made of pieces of leather glued together. How would you be able to even afford a pair like these?"  
"I apologize," Min-Ha repeated, "How can I fix this?"  
Thinking to herself, Geum Jan-Di held her foot out and stated, "Lick it."  
The brothers and F4 looked at the girl, surprisingly, with Ga-Eul being the only one amused by this, "Excuse me?"  
"You asked me, and of course, I gave you an answer." She explained, half-smirking.

"What's your problem?" Jun-Pyo bursted out, stepping in front of the brothers and glaring at the smaller girl, "He said he was sorry. _Both_ of them feel bad about this, and you should accept their apologies. It's not like they meant to ruin your expensive boots!"  
"Who are you?" Jan-Di scoffed, "Excuse me, Curly, but we do things differently here in Korea. How informal."  
Ga-Eul leaned in to whisper into her friend's ear. Laughing, Jan-Di looked at Jun-Pyo and the F3 who were standing a few feet away, "You four are the 'Justice Boys'? Sounds like a boy band that plays in their mom's garage." She scanned Jun-Pyo up and down, unimpressed, "I would've thought at least one of you would be supermodels or something like the actual Justice League, but all I see is Curly and Helmet Head over there. How… disappointing."  
"Well, good then. I'm glad we disappointed you." Woo-Bin growled.  
"And it's the F4." Yi-Jung added, crossing his arms. Ga-Eul gave a small smile.  
"F4? What does that stand for? 'Fly 4'? Are your superpowers to 'not think of your statuses' and 'be nosy'?"  
"Well, they're our friends, " Ji-Hoo huffed, "but you're probably not familiar with that word 'friend'?"  
"Oh, how sweet." Jan-Di sarcastically awed, looking up at Jun-Pyo, "Well, let's test this friendship now, shall we? Why don't one of _you four_ lick it, and we'll forget the whole thing?"

The friends froze, Ga-Eul's smile fading questionably. Looking between each other, the F4 thought about what to do worriedly, until Jun-Pyo got on one knee and bent his head down, looking to be about to perform the action.  
His friends gasping at his actions, not wanting this humiliation to go upon their friend, but before they could do anything, a splash of water got Jan-Di in the face. She gasped, shocked, while Jun-Pyo looked defiant at her, empty water bottle in hand. The F3 and the twins with reactions mixed with surprise and satisfaction; Ga-Eul covering her mouth to hide her entertained grin.

Dripping in water, Geum Jan-Di glared fiercely at Goo Jun-Pyo and yelled, "What's wrong with you?"  
Scowling, he responded in a condescending tone, "You ask them if they're richer than you, but did you earn all of that money yourself?"  
The girl looked at him in surprise at his disrespectful words; he raised an eyebrow at her, "What? Being nosy is my superpower, remember? Well, my power is more for fighting against overrated brats who rely on their parents' accomplishments!"

While she was speechless, Woo-Bin walked up to her took out his wallet and tossed a few bills at her, "Calculating it by Kangnam standards, it's usually $2.50, but don't bother bringing it by 'Woo-Bin's Cleaners', you'll be gravely disappointed. I'm just covering the charges in case the stain doesn't come out, of course."  
Adding to the offense, Yi-Jung handed her a coupon with the word 'Sweets' in bold, "I heard you don't usually eat commoner's food, but with this, you could save the money you _didn't_ earn and get the 'F4 discount'~"  
Ga-Eul laughed off to the side as finally, Ji-Hoo walked up and threw a ticket to the zoo at Jan-Di's face with a cocky smile, "Maybe a trip to the zoo'll do ya good? I heard they got puffins."

Satisfied, the F4 walked away along with the twins who were amazed at them. A few seconds later, Jan-Di growled and stomped on the 'gifts', "Th-those bastards!"

* * *

SOOOO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Please forgive this lowly commoner for taking advantage of the winter break and its luxuries!

Anyway, I am somewhat satisfied with what we got here. Jan-Di is mad because the F4 got a hit at her, ooh, kill em~! ...I-I mean... don't actually kill them... o.o Tell me in the reviews if you want me to add or change somethings as always, they always help motivate me and inspire me to continue!

Thanks for skimming~!


	5. Episode 1 pt 5

The P.O.K. headquarters was a wide room filled with various things like the latest game consoles with the most popular and most expensive games, a nice, comfy couch to relax on, a giant plasma TV, other games like pool, foosball, and darts around; it was basically your dream pad where you could hang out with your friends and enjoy yourself, and this was all for the Geum Jan-Di and Chu Ga-Eul.

Ga-Eul smiled as a pair of boys competed against each other in a game of Dance Dance Revolution in an effort to impress her, but she also seemed focused on the sketchpad in her lap as she tried capturing the scene in front of her.  
Meanwhile, Jan-Di could be seen in the corner of the room, writing down notes furiously before quickly crossing them out and crumpling it into a ball before tossing it behind her, forming a slowly growing mountain of paper.

Ge-Eul paused her drawing and looked at her best friend, half-concerned and half-amused, "Jan-Di, Stop wasting so much paper!" Walking up to the shorter girl, she sat next to her on the small couch and looked on the paper she was scribbling on, "Feed to crocodiles? Sell as slaves? …Shave heads and tape them back on? Jan-Di, what is this?"  
"Don't bother me. Can't you hear the wheels turning in my head?" Jan-Di waved her friend away, "I'm thinking of ways I can thoroughly destroy the Justice Flies or whatever their name is…"  
Watching another ball of paper get tossed behind them, Ga-Eul suggested, "Why don't we just do what we always dos?"

Stopping for a moment, Jan-Di slowly turned to the other girl before tackling her in a hug, "That's it~! Ga-Eul, why are you such a genius?"  
Smirking, Geum Jan-Di picked up a magazine with the F4 on the cover and ripped the page away, "Fly 4, you are going down."

* * *

Walking through the halls of Shin-Hwa Academy, the Ji-Hoo and Woo-Bin went to collect some stuff in lockers since they were right next to each other with Yi-Jung and Jun-Pyo doing the same thing at the other side of the building. After a couple minutes of switching things from their lockers to their bags, the two felt that everyone else in the hallway was watching them anxiously. They turned around and saw that they were right, people were smiling giggling to each other excitedly, whispering and pointing.

"What the heck is going on?" Ji-Hoo asked quietly, leaning toward Woo-Bin who simply shrugged.  
"Who can tell with these rich kids?"

That's when Jan-Di could be seen walking up to them with a confident smirk, everyone else then went completely quiet, confusing the two boys. Standing in front of them, she held out what looked like a pink scepter decorated with sparkles and frills. With a grin, she tapped them both on the head with it, "I, Geum Jan-Di, now announce you as School Fools."

And once those words left her mouth, the entire hallway went into a celebrating frenzy, yelling out and running, "Its official! All of the F4 are now School Fools!"  
"Wait, what?" Ji-Hoo staring at the rioting students, turned back to where Jan-Di was to see that she had disappeared within the chaos. Instead, he looked to his friend, Woo-Bin, who shook his head, confused as much as he was.  
"...Let's just get to class."

* * *

"So, it happened to you guys too?" Jun-Pyo asked Ji-Hoo and Woo-Bin who nodded in response. The four of them had the same class together, and Jun-Pyo had just revealed that a similar experience had just happened before the bell ran to him and Yi-Jung just like with Ji-Hoo and Woo-Bin except with Ga-Eul.  
"Yeah, what the heck did she mean by 'School Fools'?"  
"At least people have to begun to acknowledge us as the 'F4'…"  
"It's still weird, though."

Walking into class, they were about to take their seats when Woo-Bin noticed his desk was missing. It seemed once again all eyes were on them, giggling and smug. The four friends looked at the empty spot where Woo-Bin's table and chair once were and scanned the room, confused. Everyone else seemed to have their own desk except him.  
Woo-Bin frowned, "W-where…?"  
"Oh hey, I think that's your book!" Yi-Jung pointed, walking up to a lone notebook in the center of the room. He was about to pick it up when he noticed there was some writing on it.

_F*ck off! Screw you! Scum…_

He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the writing but bent down to pick it up anyway when the book suddenly pulled away and slid a couple feet toward the door. The rest of the F3 looked at each other, surprised and clueless, while their classmates all laughed.

Yi-Jung tried again to pick it up when it pulled away once more. This only resulted in more laughter from the room which only further annoyed the F4, but the helmet-wearing boy was not about to be beaten by probably a string and book, so he stumbled for the notebook out of their classroom leaving the room full of amused wealthier kids.  
Woo-Bin sighed tiredly, not liking where this situation was leading to, "I'll go help him."

Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo watched as another one of their friends followed the direction Yi-Jung went.  
"I don't like where this is going." Jun-Pyo muttered to Ji-Hoo.  
"Well, it's definitely doesn't look _good_!" Ji-Hoo hissed, angry, "We should go follow them."

"Hello, Commoners." Someone behind them greeted in English. Having an idea who it was, the two friends reluctantly turned around to face The Jin Sun Mi.  
Alexanders, in Korean, smirked as he spoke, "It's weird how your friend's desk disappeared."  
"Yeah, it's almost as if it's a sign that commoners and outcasts don't belong here… such as yourselves." Michael added, sneering.  
"Hey, "Ji-Hoo began, taking a threatening step toward the three before Jun-Pyo had to hold him back, grabbing the other's shoulder.  
"Ji-Hoo, don't give them what they want." The curly-haired boy whispered. Hesitantly, he backed off.  
"Why did you even come to this school, Outsiders?" Sunday spit at them.  
"Because I wanted to wipe that smug little-"  
"Ji-Hoo, stop. Let's just sit down until Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin come back." And much to Ji-Hoo's disappointment, the two of them did just that. They decided to just ignore the Jin Sun Mi. Eventually, it seemed like the three left.

A couple minutes later, Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo were just writing some notes down when Ji-Hoo felt something hit his head. It wasn't hard or heavy, but it did distract him. Looking up at his snickering schoolmates, he felt his head but ignored it.  
Seconds later, he felt two more objects hit his head, again. He looked up once more at the people around the room who were close to exploding with laughter with a few whispering to each other. Growling with annoyance, he looked behind him to see a few balls of paper otherwise known as the objects being thrown at him. Tightening his grip on his pencil, he looked at Jun-Pyo who somehow knew what he was going to say and shook his head.

"Tch, " Ji-Hoo glared at the room and continued writing.  
That's when something poked Jun-Pyo in the forehead. Landing on his desk, he looked down to see a paper airplane with something written inside. Unfolding it, clueless, he read what was in it. Seconds later, he stood up from his desk and slammed his hands on the table.

"Alright, who did this?" he yelled, obviously enraged, "If you have something to say, quit being a coward!"  
"Jun-Pyo…" Ji-Hoo mumbled, looking at the crumpled paper in his friend's hand, what was in there to piss him off so badly? "Tch, hypocrite."  
"Well?" Jun-Pyo grinded his teeth, "Who-"  
"I did." Turning to the source of the voice, they saw that it was some stranger they didn't know, casually unscrewing the cap to a soda bottle and drinking it.

Stepping away from his desk, Jun-Pyo approached the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."  
Smirking, the random student said, "Resorting to violence? How primitive and Neanderthalic, but of course, that's expected coming from cattle."

"Hey, "Ji-Hoo growled, getting up from his desk when a couple other guys pushed him back down.  
"Where do you think you're going, peasant?" one of them spat out, grinning down at him.  
"Uh, well, I'm going to kick your guy's asses. Now, if you'll get the hell out of my way!"

"You… who do think you are..." Jun-Pyo's arms shook with anger as he glared at the nonchalant classmate before raising his voice, "acting all like a damn stuck-up jackass?!"  
"Look, peasant, if you want to do something about it, do it. It'll just make it easier to get you out of our school."It only angered him more at how arrogant the guy was as if he's been in this situation before. Students around them didn't make any move to get a teacher but instead chose to quietly mutter to each other.

About to say something else, Jun-Pyo was interrupted by a yell and shuffle behind him. Turning around but not releasing his grip, he saw that Ji-Hoo had already started a fight with two other students, "Ji-"  
Before he could finish, a headbutt to the side of his skull loosened his grip and knocked him to the ground, landing on his side. With a grunt, he cringed and looked back up at the smirking student, "You think you're so great because people are calling you clowns 'Justice'? Think again!"

Jun-Pyo yelled as sticky soda was splashed all over his uniform. He could hear the laughs from his classmates and the grunts and yells from Ji-Hoo and the other two students who were still fighting. With a growing humiliation inside of him, he looked up at Lee Jae-Ha, his only other friend in this room. Lee Jae-Ha looked conflicted and guilty when they made eye contact before quickly exiting the room. Betrayal and hurt was clearly shown on his face until he began to notice the soda was going to stain his uniform.

_"Why are you ironing my uniform?" Jun-Pyo questioned, his father wasn't exactly the strong, young guy he used to be, so this would be hard work for him. _

_"Yeah, you're kind of old and stuff, no offense, dad." Jun-Hee, in her own way, voiced concern for her father's health._

_Finishing the blazer, he held it up and smiled with pride, "I see rich people's kids wearing fancy outfits like these, and now I'm the father of a kid with a fancy outfit. Not even on weddings do some people get to wear this kind of fine cloth."_

'Damn…' Jun-Pyo thought, regretfully. His father worked so hard when he didn't need to and all of that hard work was easily washed away by soda.

_ "Jun-Pyo, you have to treat these clothes better than you would treat anybody else in the world. Treat it like you worship it. NO stains or tears. Alright?" Jun-Pyo huffed and went to his room as he heard his father laugh, "Now why would this hurt dear old dad? It's for my son, my flesh and blood. I'm completely fine~"_

"Hey, what's wrong, Fly?" his offender chuckled, Jun-Pyo glared up at him before pushing himself off the ground, "You gonna cry?"  
"No, "he growled, tightening his fists, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

And with that, two members of the F4 proceeded to fight a few of their classmates while the rest of them encouraged the violence.

* * *

"Yi-Jung, this is obviously not working." Woo-Bin sighed, watching as his friend hopelessly and repeatedly stagger and trip for the evading notebook through the empty halls of the school.  
"No, wait, "Yi-Jung took a deep breath and adjusted his helmet before lunging for the book and finally catching it. Impressed, Woo-Bin smiled amused and approached the other until he noticed his desk was not too far away. For a split second, he believed things were actually going well for them when he saw that there was writing on the desk.

___Get out of here!  
Freaks!  
Commoners!  
Die, annoying!  
Screw you!_

He clicked his tongue with Yi-Jung grinding his teeth as he picked up the book as if it were radioactive. Suddenly before they knew it, a herd of footsteps could be heard stampeding in their direction. Turning around, they found themselves looking at a huge crowd of their waiting classmates laughing at them.

"I've had enough of this, "Yi-Jung growled, glaring at the amused teenagers.  
Woo-Bin shook his head and was about to tell him to let it go when he saw that several people in the crowd were holding something behind their backs. Curiously, he looked around before widening his eyes, "Crap, let's go!"

Pulling on his companion's arm, they ran away, but it was too late. Feeling an impact on his back and head, he impulsively reached up to cover himself with Yi-Jung doing the same. He shut his eyes before egg yolk could drip into his eyes. Then as they were being pelted with eggs by their hysteric classmates, they soon felt a light, powdery substance fall on top of them. It was recognized to be flour.  
Everybody cheered and laughed at their dismay; one of them recording with a video camera.

"Ha, now all we need to do is fry them with oil~!"  
"Eck, who'd want to eat such poor meals?"

Looking between all the powder and egg, Yi-Jung noticed a person in the crowd walk away.  
"Lee Min Ha…?" he mumbled, questionably. Feeling betrayed, he felt a heavy feeling in his chest as the camera zoomed in on their faces.

* * *

"Damn…" Ji-Hoo cringed, sucking in his teeth as he looked his bloodied and cut reflection in the boys' bathroom, "I look terrible."  
"Speak for yourself, "Jun-Pyo grumbled, frowning at the sight of his sticky, sweet jacket and uniform. He soaked a towel in water from the sink as he dabbed at his face, flinching every now and then.

Their conversation was then interrupted as two egg/flour-covered friends of theirs entered, sadly.  
"Whoa!" the four boys exclaimed when they saw each other: Bruised and battered Ji-Hoo and Jun-Pyo, and Pancake'd Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin.  
"What happened to you two?" Jun-Pyo gaped.  
"We could say the same thing for you two." Woo-Bin countered, eyes wide, wiping away some of the flour from his face.  
"We were basically jumped by some rich idiots." Ji-Hoo answered with his back to them as he splashed some water on his face which got a pained hiss from him.  
"Well, a group of wealthy morons tried to make us into 'a poor meal'." Yi-Jung sighed, approaching the sinks to wash off as well.

"I guess this is what happens to the 'School Fools' then, huh?" Woo-Bin said tiredly, removing his blazer as he set it on the counter and loosened his tie.  
"This must also be what happened to Oh Min-Ji…" Jun-Pyo added, growling.  
"Do you think it's over?" Yi-Jung asked, hopeful.  
"Doubtful." Answered Woo-Bin, bluntly.

Ji-Hoo, who was silent the whole time, suddenly turned around and left the room in a hurry.  
"Ji-Hoo!" Jun-Pyo called after. The F3 looked between each other, worriedly.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ji-Hoo cursed as he stomped through the empty halls of Shin-Hwa. The four of them had all left in the middle of class because they were either being made into crêpes or fighting with strangers, "This school, 'P.O.K', Shin-Hwa can all go-"  
"I'd watch your language."  
That's when he found himself standing only feet away from, "Geum Jan-Di."  
Said girl smirked like the brat she was, "You don't seem as cocky since the last we saw each other." She looked him up and down, "I see that your classmates have already rolled out the welcome wagon."  
"Yes, instead of balloons and a big banner, we got beatings and flour."

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, "she began, walking closer to him, "the four of you could all go back to your simple lives if you just surrendered and begged for mercy." She smirked, expecting him to agree and get on his knees just like everyone else that had crossed her. There was a moment of silence as if he were considering this.

"Surrender? You wish." He scoffed, getting a small gasp from the girl in front of him.  
"What?"  
"Your name is Jan-Di (grass) yet _you_ are the one to walk all over people? You picked the wrong person!" He gave himself a mental pat on the back at his wordplay, a laugh escaping his lips.

Momentarily stunned, she shook it off and glared back at him, "How dare you?"

"Have you guys ever eaten dough soup that has been cooked with tears? Well, I haven't either because I don't know how to cook, but have you ever seen a free pass to the public bath house? Those kinds of things are what make our 'simple' lives worth living. Being with your and friends and goofing off like a bunch of idiots! Commoners are nothing if not unyielding and preserving! Psh, but of course you would know nothing about that."  
"Excuse me, but you can't talk to me like that!" She yelled, enraged, "You're just a lowly commoner!"  
"I may be a lowly commoner," he leaned down, so he could get more in her face, "but that doesn't make you any better than as a person. In fact, that just makes you a freeloader!"  
"At least I can afford it!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, congratu -freaking- lations!"  
"Thank. You!"  
"God!"  
"Jeez!"

Both turning around in the opposite directions and stomping off, they told themselves that their faces were red from anger not from blushing.

* * *

First, sorry I'm late, writer's block. I noticed a couple of reviews asked me not to pair Jan-Di with Ji-Hoo. I understand and everything, but I can't reveal who she'll end up with... but I promise things will get interesting. Sorry, that's all I can reveal

Anyway, I'll do my best!

Thanks for skimming~!


End file.
